Resmarbien Bermundo (RbIsARussianAccent)
Resmarbien Bermundo also known as ResIsARussianAccent, shortened to RB (born February 24, 2002), is the titular character and the main antagonist or protagonist of the ResIsARussianAccent Series. often blaming his girlfriend, Wiczkowska, for his a destructive, behavior, claming he angered him. Life and TheResIsARussianAccentShow ResIsARussianAccent was born in Chicago, Illinois and raised in neighbourhood of Rolling Meadows. His mother is Arlyn Felipa Gimolatan Bermundo was a Retired Workers in the Philippines. His father is Gilbert Paul Cecilio Bermundo was a Consturction Worker in Illinois in the U.S. The show was started in October 29, 2014 in a video takes place on Halloween 2014, where ResIsARussianAccent is upset that his family didn't wait for him to come over grabbing a candy can't still be found on YouTube.com, where is sister Shane uploaded it originally His takenaway are more often that not triggered by: Leo, Onso and Inigo, eating his European Snacks, Shane pranking him, his girlfriend Wiczkowska watching Polish Channels over the Guest Room, and anything that doesn't smell or function properly. He's passionate about his European Snacks and will destroy $300.00 magic sing tagalog song and english song to assure his candy makes it to his stomachache He appears to be extremely gullible, believing almost anything that Wiczkowska tells him and believes anything that he reads on the internet He claims that if it's on the computer, it's true He sometimes appears to have a slight remorse after destroying things, After he breaks a wall in his house, he says, "What have i done?", and "How can i be so doned?" He said similar things after he broke his dentures. He's also known to blame Buboy for his outrages, mostly because he causes them, for example, in ResIsARussianAccent: Says Cheese, ResIsARussianAccent asks Wiczkowska, "Why'd you throw it on the fudging floor?" one minute after Res threw the aforementioned food on the ground in rage Wiczkowska and Res (June 5, 2016) over him talking to a filipino fan on Facetime, Facebook or Skype. He has also got angrified at Dzhokhar and Tamerlan Tsarnayev for calling him Shush and fake, and got banned at all the time Butera, McDonalds, Mexican Restaurant and a Gas Station in his area (by thinking he got the winning lottery ticket but is was one of Wiczkowska's Pranks) ResIsARussianAccent believes in the Roman Catholicism and Russian Orthodox religion Relationships Gilbert Res has a 50/50 relationship status with Buboy. Buboy claimed that when he was older, the two had a very good relationship. When Buboy started pranking him, the two's relationship took a turn. They have on occasion worked together, in pranks on Wiczkowska. Ever since Res's blood-draw freakout, he started getting disdain for Buboy, though they seemed to have worked things out Shane Res seems to get along with Shane the most, Altough they also have a strained relationship, they have worked together to prank Buboy on several occasions Wiczkowska Res despises Wiczkowska with a passion. He claims that since all the years they were loved, all they did was fight and that she's the one who starts everything. He has loved her for her obession with Natalia Kukulska, constantly watching Polish Channels to around in the Guest Room, and defaming his family. It is unknown if they have worked things out of since they divorced Wiczkowska's Brother Res has a hatred for his Bestfriend, Polbro. He has been involved in several of Buboy's pranks, including the doctor prank, the paranormal activity prank, and the prank where Polbro made Res think he someone, There are however, occasions where they have talked without any fighting or hatefulCategory:Main